In the field of power MOSFETs and integrated circuits including a power transistor, non-volatile memories having a comparatively low storage capacity are increasingly in demand. For example, it would be desirable to provide a memory in order to store a chip ID or to adjust portions of a circuit after assembly, in order to increase the accuracy of the product, in order to be able to set up the properties of the product, and in order to perform adjustments and adaptations in accordance with a users needs.
Accordingly, further attempts to improve such a memory are being made.